1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for data processing and in particular to an improved method and system for automatically shutting off power to a battery in a data processing system when the battery is fully charged. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for automatically shutting off power to a battery in a data processing system utilizing a remotely located power adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power adapters used with portable computers produce power continuously upon connection to a wall outlet, whether or not the portable computer is connected to the power adapter. This power production creates an unnecessary waste, especially when users leave their adapters semi-permanently connected either to a docking device or a multi-port adapter. Further, this can be a safety hazard due to heat dissipated by these devices.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a power adapter that automatically shuts off after the portable computer's battery is fully charged, or leaves itself on when the portable computer is being used, and then turns off when the portable computer is either disconnected or turned off. The subject invention herein solves all of these problems in a new and unique manner that has not been part of the art previously.